The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same, particularly a semiconductor device radiating excellently heat from the semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
In recent years, use of IC package for portable,equipment or small, hi-density mounting equipment progresses, and the conventional IC package and its concept of mounting are largely changing. These details are described in CSP technology, and mounting material and device supporting the technologyxe2x80x94special issue of DENSHI ZAIRYO (p.22, Sep. 1998).
FIG. 9 is a structure adopting a flexible sheet 50 as an interposer board, a copper foil pattern 51 is put on the flexible sheet through adhesive, and an IC chip is fixed. There is a pad for bonding 53 formed at periphery of the IC chip as the conductive pattern 51. A pad for connecting solder ball 54 is formed through a conductive path 51B formed in one body(integrally) with the pad for bonding 53.
At backside of the pad for connecting solder ball 54, an opening 56 where the flexible sheet is opened, and through the opening 56, a solder ball 55 is formed. The entire body is sealed with an insulating resin 58 using the flexible sheet 50 as a board. Symbol 57 is a bonding wire.
However the flexible sheet formed on a rear surface of IC chip is very expensive, and there are problems that cost rises, thickness of the package becomes thick, and weight increases.
There is a problem that heat resistance from a back face of the IC chip to a back face of the package becomes large in a supporting board because the supporting board comprises material other than metal. For said supporting board, there is a flexible sheet, a ceramic board, or a printed board. A heat conduction path comprising material superior in heat conduction is the bonding wire 57, the copper foil 51, and the solder ball 55, the above supporting board has a structure not to radiate fully at driving. Therefore there is a problem that driving current does not flow fully because of temperature rise of IC chip at driving.
The invention is carried out in view of the above problems, and intends to obtain a reliable semiconductor device having a small package and a good radiation characteristics.
First, the problems are solved having a pad provided facing to a bonding electrode of a semiconductor chip, an electrode for radiation provided at an arranged area of said semiconductor chip, a insulating adhesion means provided on said electrode for radiation, said semiconductor chip fixed to said insulating adhesion means and electrically connected to said pad, and a insulating resin sealing(molding) said semiconductor chip so as to expose a back face of said pad and said insulating adhesion means and to make in one body.
Second, the problem is solved by that said insulating adhesion means comprises an adhesion sheet or adhesive.
Third, the problem is solved by that said semiconductor element is mounted in face-up type and that said pad and said bonding electrode are connected with fine metal wires (bonding wires).
Fourth, the problem is solved by providing: plural bonding pads provided so as to surround one area; external connection electrodes extended in one body with said bonding pads; an electrode for radiation provided at said one area; a insulating adhesion means provided at said electrode for radiation; a semiconductor chip fixed through said insulating adhesion means; bonding wires connecting said bonding electrodes and said bonding pads on said semiconductor chip; and a insulating resin covering said semiconductor chip, said bonding pads, said electrode for radiation, said external connection electrodes, and said bonding wires and exposing back faces of said external connection electrodes, back faces of said electrodes for radiation, and back faces of said insulating adhesion means.
Fifth, the problem is solved by providing: plural pads provided so as to surround one area; an electrode for radiation provided at said one area; a insulating adhesion means provided at said electrode for radiation; a semiconductor chip fixed through said insulating adhesion means; connecting means connecting said bonding electrodes and said pads on said semiconductor chip; and a insulating resin covering said semiconductor chip, said bonding pads, and said connection means, and exposing back faces of said bonding pads and said insulating adhesion means; wherein the back face of said bonding pads are used as the external connection electrode.
Sixth, the problem is solved by that said connection means comprises a bonding wire or brazing material.
Seventh, the problem is solved by that a side face of said pad, bonding pad, or external connection electrode comprises a curved structure.
Eighth, the problem is solved by preparing a conductive foil and half-etching so that a conductive pattern is formed in projection shape;
providing an insulating adhesion means so as to fill in an isolation trench formed by said half-etching;
fixing a semiconductor chip through said insulating adhesion means so as to connect said conductive pattern electrically and;
providing a insulating resin at said conductive foil so as to seal said semiconductor chip and said conductive pattern; and
removing a back face of said conductive foil so as to exposing a back face of said insulating adhesion means and to separate as said conductive pattern.
Ninth, the problem is solved by preparing a conductive foil and half-etching so that a conductive pattern comprising at least a pad and an electrode for radiation is formed in projection shape;
forming an insulating adhesion means so as to cover said electrode for radiation and fill in an isolation trench adjacent to the electrode;
fixing a semiconductor chip through said insulating adhesion means so as to connect said conductive pattern electrically and;
providing a insulating resin at said conductive foil so as to seal said semiconductor chip and said conductive pad; and
removing a back face of said conductive foil so as to exposing a back face of said insulating adhesion means and to separate said conductive pattern.
By providing the semiconductor device, it is possible to transfer heat of a semiconductor chip to an electrode for radiation. As a conductive pattern including the electrode for radiation is formed without using a supporting board, it is possible to decrease cost and to make thickness of the semiconductor device thin.